


Shiny Distractions

by orphan_account



Series: RWBY One-Shots [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fairgame fic, Clovers running a little late to his and Qrows date.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, fairgame - Relationship
Series: RWBY One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Shiny Distractions

“There he is.” Clover says as he approaches the raven-haired man standing under the large oak tree. “Hey sweetheart!”

“Oh! Cloves, you're finally here what took you so long?” Qrow says as he anxiously fiddles with the cross hanging from his neck.

“Oh sorry about that. Something had me distracted.” Clover respondes, rubbing the black box he is hiding behind his back. 

“Really? My lucky charm distracted?” Qrow teases as he brushes his hand along Clovers cheek.

“Yeah, I pulled a Branwen, saw something shiny and got distracted.” Clover says as he leans into Qrows touch.

“Hey!” Qrow snorts as he pushes the taller man away.

“Hey! I guess that means you don't wanna see the shiny thing I bought.” Clover teases as he goes to hold Qrows hand. A soft smile replacing the cheeky grin.

“What's with that face Cloves?” Qrow asks as he runs his thumb over Clovers hand.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Clover whispers as he brings Qrow closer to him.

“Well what is it?” Qrow asks, as curious as ever.

Clover drops to one knee, a hand still holding Qrows. He brings the box out from behind his back.

“Will you marry me Qrow Branwen?” Clover says as he opens the box to reveal a silver and ruby ring, both of their initials carved into the smooth silver.

“I- Fuck yes!” Qrow shouts before tackling the taller man.

Both men fall to the ground with a thud, roses and clovers surround them. They stay there, holding eachother for what seems like hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that ending was a little cringe..


End file.
